The Choice
by Manda
Summary: This takes place 5 years before the start of Digimon and deals with the divorce of Matt and T.k.'s parents. I wondered why Matt seemed to have a lot of hostility towards his mom and this is my answer.


  
  
AN~ Hey minna! Wow this is my third posted story! I cant  
  
believe it! Thank you out there to all those who read   
  
The Ultimate Sacrifice, my second story. Anyway here is   
  
a piece that the original idea for it had been kicking   
  
around in my head ever since Prophecy/Battle for Earth   
  
and I just got around to actually writing it.   
  
This takes place five years before the start of   
  
the Digimon series, and Matt is 8 and T.k. is 4. It   
  
deals with the divorce of their parents and how it   
  
affects Matt and T.k. In The Battle For Earth, I think   
  
it was, we see that Matt has a lot of pent up anger or   
  
something towards his mom and I wondered what had   
  
happened that would make him like that towards her. So   
  
here is what my brainn came up with as an answer to that  
  
question.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Susan Takanouski sat alone on her couch. She was   
  
curled in a fetal position with a huge aftgan covering   
  
her 5' 3'' body. Susan's eyes were brimming with unshed   
  
tears and the darkness of the living room didn't help her  
  
mood much. T.k. her beloved son was asleep in his room,  
  
thankfully too young to really understand any of the   
  
turmoil that was happening around him.  
  
  
Almost 20 years ago, Susan's parents were   
  
divorced, leaving her scarred for life. She hoped and   
  
prayed that the same thing wouldn't happen to her two   
  
sons. Inside, the 34 year old was silently berating   
  
herself. Her broken heart screaming at her mind,   
  
asking why is had made that horrid decision.   
  
  
*Why, why, why...* Susan's hands moved to cover   
  
her ears, in hopes that they would provide relief from   
  
the raging inside. It didn't help, but then she never   
  
thought it would.  
  
*M*T*M*T*M*T*  
  
Earlier that week  
  
The table was pure energy, unfortunately that   
  
energy was all tension. Matt and T.k. sat next to each   
  
other, looking at their parents who sat opposite them.   
  
Something was about to go down, Matt could feel it so   
  
he grabbed onto his younger brothers hand and held it   
  
tight.  
  
Susan glanced briefly at her ex-husband, wondering how   
  
to explain to a 9 and 6 year old what was about to   
  
happen to their family. Ken gave her no help, just was   
  
waiting patiently for her to start.   
  
"Matt. T.k." Susan began and faltered. What the   
  
hell was she supposed to say?! " Do you know how your   
  
daddy and I have been getting into little fights lately?"   
  
she asked tentatively. T.k. nodded, his mouth twitched   
  
into an expression of confusion. Matt didn't say or do   
  
anything, just stared at his mom.  
  
"Your dad and I just haven't been getting along   
  
real good lately so he's gonna go live in another house.  
  
This way we wont have to fight any more." Susan searched  
  
her kids' face for a sign of understanding. She found it  
  
in Matts eyes along with blind rage.  
  
"WHAT?!" he stood up violently, his chair being   
  
carelessly knocked to the floor in the process. Ken   
  
also stood and slowly walked over to Matt, trying to   
  
calm him, but he wouldn't have it.   
  
"NO YOU CAN'T! WHAT'LL, WILL WE EVEN SEE DAD ANY  
  
MORE?!" Matt was screaming, tears flowing forgotten down  
  
his face. Ken tried to grab his shoulders, but Matt   
  
raised his fists and started to punch his father in the   
  
chest.   
  
"Matt calm down." Ken said, glancing behind him   
  
at the cowering T.k. "You'll still be able to see me,   
  
and you know why? Because either you or T.k. is gonna   
  
come and live with me." Matt's wailing stopped and his   
  
head jerked up.  
  
"Live with you?" he said, his lower lip   
  
quivering.  
  
"Yeah." Ken smiled slightly, imagining a   
  
possible future with just him and Matt.  
  
"But, then I wont get to see T.k. every day and,   
  
and one of us will have to leave our house," the lip was  
  
still shaking. Susan got up from the table and went to   
  
stand beside Matt, still held firmly in his dad's hands.  
  
"But that will be okay, because T.k. or you can   
  
come back and visit me on the weekends and stuff," she   
  
said gently, soothingly. "It'll be all right." Matt said   
  
nothing for a long while, apprehensively looking from   
  
his father to mother. Then something clicked.   
  
Something Matt knew had to be answered.  
  
"Who will go live with Dad?" he asked.  
  
  
Susan staggered back and Ken let go of Matts   
  
shoulders watching her. She collapsed on the couch,   
  
shock written ever so clearly on her pale features.  
  
  
"Oh my god." She kept repeating over and over   
  
again. Then her senses seemed to come back and Susan   
  
looked up at Ken, staring worriedly down at her.  
"I'll have to give up one of my baby boys." She   
  
sobbed and began to cry, the heart breaking kind of cry   
  
as the knowledge she would have to make a choice dawned   
  
on her.   
  
  
*T*M*T*M*T*M*T*  
  
  
An hour later, Susan and Ken stood facing one   
  
another in the kitchen. Matt and T.k. were out in the   
  
living room watching TV, trying not to think about the   
  
scene at the dinner table.   
  
  
"Which one Susan?'" Ken asked forcefully, the   
  
third time having to ask it.   
  
  
"I can't make this choice Ken." She whispered   
  
and a hand went to her face to wipe back the tears   
  
threatening to fall again.  
  
  
"Well, I don't have a preference so you get to   
  
pick. Which son is your favorite?"   
  
"I, I don't have a favorite." She turned her   
  
head away from his glare.  
  
"Well, just pick one and get it over with."   
  
"How can you be like that Ken? Not caring which   
  
of your sons will come to live with you 24-7. Do you   
  
even care that you wont see one of them except for   
  
every other weekend?"   
  
"No I don't." Ken's sentence was clipped and   
  
Susan was horrified to find truth in his statement.   
  
He really didn't care. "Which one are you willing to   
  
sacrifice Susan?" Ken growled, only two inches from her   
  
face. Susan shrank back, and remained silent. They   
  
stood that way for about 5 minutes, no one saying   
  
anything. Then Susan dropped her head and the tears   
  
cascaded over her eyes. Ken smiled smugly, knowing that   
  
she had chosen.  
  
"T.k." she whispered. "I want T.k." then she   
  
stormed out of the kitchen and practically ran to her   
  
bed room, slamming the door. What she didn't know was   
  
that Matt hadn't been in the living room watching TV,   
  
no he had been standing right outside the kitchen door.   
  
Matt had heard everything his parents had said and stood   
  
there now with complete shock and betrayal written   
  
across his 8 year old features.  
  
"No." he whispered, his fist clenching   
  
and unclenching. He would have to move away from his   
  
school, away from his friends and most importantly, away   
  
from T.k. and all because of his mom. Tears threatened   
  
to fall, but Matt violently reached up to wipe them off.  
  
He refused to cry. He refused. And because of this,   
  
Matt's sadness turned to anger.   
  
*M*T*M*T*M*T*  
  
The next morning  
9:43 am  
  
  
"Hey T.k." Matt said calmly as he opened his   
  
little brothers door and stepped into his brightly   
  
colored room. T.k. sat on his bed looking at a picture   
  
but immediately flew into Matt's arms.  
  
"Hey Matt!" he cried gleefully. Matt smiled and   
  
wrapped his arms tighter around the 6 year olds body.   
  
"Hey T.k. Listen can we talk?" T.k. let his   
  
brother go and stepped back.   
  
"Sure Matt, wuz up?" Matt sighed and sat on the   
  
bed. T.k. did the same.  
  
"You know what Mom and Dad said last night?" he   
  
started. T.k. nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Dad's gotta move away."  
  
"That's right. See Mom and Dad don't love each   
  
other any more."  
  
"How come Matt?" he paused and when T.k. didn't   
  
get an answer he went on. "I don't want Dad to move   
  
away."   
  
"Me neither. But its something that is gonna   
  
happen if we want it to or not." Matt ran a shaking hand   
  
through his blonde hair.  
  
"Why don't Mom and Dad love each other anymore?"  
  
T.k. asked and suddenly found his feet to be very very   
  
interesting. "Did I do anything?" A silence followed   
  
but then Matt grabbed his brothers shoulders and forced   
  
him to look at him.  
  
"You did nothing" Matt stressed, almost panicky.  
  
"Do you understand me T.k.? You did nothing. Mom and   
  
Dad caused this, not you." T.k. went back to staring at   
  
his hands when Matt released him.  
  
"Are you sure oni-chan?" T.k.'s voice was   
  
quivering.  
  
"Absolutely." Matt could see the silent tears   
  
falling down his brothers face and pulled him into a hug.   
  
"T.k.," The boy in question kept crying but   
  
looked up at Matt. "I'm going to go live with Dad."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" T.k. was clutching Matt to him   
  
like a life line and sobs were racking his small body.   
  
Soon Matt joined him in his misery.  
  
  
*M*T*M*T*M*T*M*  
  
Back to present  
  
Susan could still hear T.k.'s cries of anguish,   
  
even curled here on the sofa three days later. Today,   
  
her son and ex-husband had moved out after two days of   
  
horrendous packing. Ken had already found a place, long   
  
before they told Matt and T.k.   
Susan had been standing in the kitchen doorway   
  
as she said her final good-byes. Ken just looked at her   
  
and walked out the door, which Susan let him do, not   
  
really caring what he did. But then Matt had come out   
  
of his old room, a pillow tucked under his arm, and   
  
walked up to her. Then he gave his mom that nastiest   
  
look she had ever been witness to and said one little   
  
sentence before following his father out the door.  
"I'll never forgive you for this."   
  
THE END  
  
AN~ Please go read my best friends fan fics, Fallen   
  
Angel, Anime Goes Nuts and Always little Brother   
  
Always (in the Monster Rancher section)! She has some   
  
of the best fan fics on the net, really she does.   
  
Thank-you to those who read this and you know what?   
  
I think I would feel better if you flamed me for this   
  
fic cuz I don't think its that good. Oh and Heero,   
  
Mamo-chan and Yama-kun are really really hot!  
Manda 


End file.
